Akakuro : Solve the Riddle
by Ashley Michiyo
Summary: Akashi Seijuro tengah dihantui oleh mimpi yang mengubah kehidupannya. Ia bermimpi bertemu dengan Lelaki misterius yang hanya membuatnya makin bingung. Sejak saat itu, mulailah bermunculan orang-orang yang memberikan hint sedikit demi sedikit. Mencari tahu wujud sosok Lelaki misterius tersebut. R&R First Fanfic. Cover&Chara bukan punya saya, hanya jalan cerita saja.
1. Chapter 1

_"Do know how to solve a riddle?"_

Lelaki bersurai merah itu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang ia lihat hanyalah warna merah dan merah. 'Di manakah ini?' tanyanya tidak mengingat apapun mengenai tempat ini. Tempat ini seperti kelas yang didalamnya ada meja guru dan meja siswa yang tersusun rapih. Di setiap meja ada vas yang masih berisi bunga segar kecuali meja yang sedang ia tempati sekarang. Ia hanya terdiam memandang keluar jendela menunggu jika ada hal apapun yang terjadi. Pemandangan luar jendela hanyalah matahari terbenam yang membuat warna langit menjadi merah ke oranye-an.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu bergeser membuat pandangannya melihat ke arah pintu kelas yang sekarang terbuka. Didapati disana ada seorang laki-laki berambut baby blue memasang wajah datar sambil melihat kearah si pemilik mata crisom. Mereka memandang satu sama lain tanpa menyadarinya.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu dengan dua pemuda saling bertatapan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Menyadari hal itu pun laki-laki yang baru saja masuk kelas tersebut memecahkan keheningan.

"Akashi Seijuro?" Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Suara lembutnya mengingatkan sang pemuda bersurai crisom akan ibunya yang sudah tiada.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? bahkan kita baru saja bertemu" Tanya pemuda yang berada pertama kali di kelas, mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang ibunya dalam pikirannya.

Nampak seketika laki-laki itu tersenyum sedih, hal tersebut makin membuat pertanyaan di kepala si rambut merah bertambah. Sambil berdiri di pintu kelas, ia mulai melangkah menuju meja paling belakang dekat jendela untuk memperpendek jarak diantara mereka tetapi tidak terlalu dekat.

"Sepertinya ingatanmu memang hilang karena kejadian itu" ujar sang rambut baby blue kepada seorang bertema merah didepannya- Akashi Seijuro.

Mata crisom Akashi bertemu pandang dengan mata sang rambut baby blue yang juga berwarna sama seperti rambutnya, bedanya biru dimatanya lebih muda.

Sang surai crisom pun mencoba menahan emosi karena hal yang terjadi tanpa mengetahui kejadian apa yang terjadi. 'Kejadian apa? ingatan apa yang hilang?' Pikiran sang pemilik julukan Emperor itu mulai mencoba mengingat hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal ini tetapi tidak muncul satupun tanda-tanda yang dapat menjadi Hint.

"Apa maksud Anda?" Tanya si rambut merah kepada laki-laki yang sedang menatapnnya. Tapi tidak muncul satupun jawaban. Sang laki-laki hanyalah merespon dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menguji kesabaran Akashi Seijuro.

"Takan ada yang berubah jika Akashi-kun mengetahuinya sekarang. Kamu harus menemukan jawabannya dengan berusaha tanpa bantuan dari diriku. Pada saat itulah aku akan menemuimu lagi dan semua hal akan terungkap"jawabnya tanpa memberikan solusi yang mudah atas pertanyaan rambut merah. Akashi rasanya ingin marah tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa jika dengan pemuda bersurai baby blue ini.

"Jadi begitu ya..."

"Aku pastikan kau akan mengetahui keberadaanku saat kita akan bertemu selanjutnya"Lelaki misterius itu tersenyum sedih "perjuangkan aku seperti aku memperjuangkan kamu"

Detik selanjutnya, Laki-laki di depannya menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang baru saja berhembus membuat tirai jendela bergoyang. Ia pun menutup matanya, berusaha membuat hal yang baru saja terjadi tidak menjadi beban tambahan di dalam hidupnya.

***  
 _Inspired by Mekakucity Actor_

•

•

•

 _Akakuro: Riddle_

Sebelum berbunyi, Akashi telah mematikan alaramnya terlebih dahulu sebelum benda tersebut berbunyi. melihat waktu yang menunjukan jam 4 pagi membuat pemuda bersurai merah tersebut bersiap-siap untuk lari pagi. Ia membuka lemari lalu mengambil jaket berbahan _diadora metalic_ dan memakainya. lalu ia menuju ke lantai bawah rumahnya untuk menuju ke taman yang ada di sekitar bangunan rumahnya. Ia menyelesaikan olahraganya tersebut pada jam 5 tepat dan melanjutkan rutinitas orang biasa pada saat pagi hari. Dengan memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan jas abu-abu yang sama seperti celana bahannya serta sepatu kulit, Ia pergi dari rumahnya mengendarai mobil jaguar tipe terbaru.

Akashi Seijuro-CEO perusahaan ternama 'Akashi corp' di usianya yang masih 21 tahun. Menyelesaikan kuliah hanya dalam kurung waktu satu setengah tahun. Lelaki muda yang rupawan, tegas dan kaya raya, dambaan para wanita. Banyak perempuan mencoba untuk mendekatinya, namun sayangnya tak ada satupun dari kaum hawa yang dapat membuatnya tertarik. Bukan berarti sang Akashi itu tidak menyukai wanita, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk menambah beban hidupnya.

Setibanya di gedung tempatnya ia bekerja, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus yang memang di buat khusus ada di dekat lobby sehingga memudahkannya untuk pergi jika ada keperluan di luar kantornya. Keluar dari kursi pengemudi lalu mengunci mobil tersebut.

Sesaat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung tersebut, semua orang yang berlalu lalang berhenti sejenak dan menundukkan kepala mereka. Akashi memberikan sinyal dengan menganggukan kepalanya supaya mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnnya.

Tak lama kemudian Reo menghampiri Akashi dengan membawa beberapa dokumen "Selamat pagi Sei-chan _"_

"Aku tidak suka namaku diakhiri dengan _chan,_ Reo" ujar Akashi. Reo adalah bawahan Akashi yang paling dekat dengannya sehingga Akashi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal sepele tersebut.

" _To the point_ aja deh. Ada beberapa orang yang ingin bekerja di perusahaan ini dan seperti biasa, kau harus mewawancarai mereka~" ucap Reo sambil memberikan dokumen-dokumen orang yang melamar kerja ke Akashi.

Akashi lalu melihat sekilas data-data tersebut. "Kapan aku harus mewawancarai mereka?"

Reo memfokuskan pandangannya pada sudut kanan Akashi "Mereka siap kapanpun, bahkan sekarang" Akashi melihat kearah kanannya dan mendapati dirinya melihat beberapa orang sedang berdiri dan menyibukkan diri. Jumlah mereka ada empat orang, pas dengan data yang ia pegang sekarang.

"Panggil mereka ke ruang wawancara" perintah Akashi.

Akhirnya sesi wawancara pun selesai dengan hasil mereka semua diterima. Kise Ryota dan Aomine Daiki sebagai asistennya. Midorima Shintaro berkedudukan sama seperti Reo dan yang terakhir Murasakibara Atsushi sebagai marketing. hari kerja mereka akan dimulai esok hari.

Akashi lalu menuju ke ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai paling atas gedung 'akashi corp' ini. Sambil menaiki lift ia mengecek ponselnya.

'Mereka semua berbakat dan mempunyai gelar yang cukup tinggi. Kenapa mereka mau menerima jabatan apa adanya?' Pikir Akashi agak bingung.

"YOSH AKASHI-SAMA!" pikiran Akashi terhenti oleh suara yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dari ponselnya. Dilihatnya sosok perempuan bergerak kesana-kemari di dalam ponselnya. wanita itu berambut merah mudah sakura sepunggung dan memakai jaket berwarna biru muda. Akashi yang agak kesal hanya menghela nafas.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak setiap kali aku mengecek ponselku?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada mengancam nyawa.

"ehe, aku hanya terlalu semangat bisa melihat Akashi-sama" jawab perempuan tersebut dengan nada meremehkan aura mengancam dari akashi.

Pasti beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu akan bertanya 'aplikasi apa itu?'. Itu bukanlah sebuah aplikasi, pada saat itu Akashi mendapatkan _email_ misterius yang mengirimkan suatu data. saat ia membuka data tersebut, perempuan ini keluar dari data tersebut. Saat itu Akashi kira itu sebuah virus, tapi anehnya program antivirusnya tidak mendeteksi adanya virus yang masuk. malah perempuan itu bisa seenaknya berganti-ganti _device_ tergantung kemauannya. Ia seperti manusia yang terperangkap di dalam dunia komputer. Akashi awalnya tidak suka dengan kehadiran sang perempuan-Momoi Satsuki di perangkatnya, tapi lama-kelamaan ia pun terbiasa.

"Apakah ada _email_ baru datang atau apapun?" Tanya akashi.

"Sebentar ah, 24 pesan dari beberapa rekan bisnis dan 1 pesan dari Akashi-sama Otou-san" Akashi agak terkejut mendengar ayahnya mengirimkan pesan, tetapi ia tetap memasang muka normal kembali.

"Buka yang menyangkut pekerjaan terlebih dahulu baru Otou-san"

"heee, inilah Akashi si worcaholic" Momoi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah lift terbuka Akashi langsung menuju ke ruang kerjannya. dibukanya pintu yang terbuat dari kayu pilihan. Pada saat pintu dibuka orang bisa melihat tempat tersebut adalah tempat kerja impian. Mulai dari keramik lantai yang memantulkan bayangan secara sempurna, Dinding-dindingnya bernuansakan merah dan ada beberapa lukisan karya pelukis terkenal. Ada tempat untuk menyambut tamu di sisi kanan pintu, terdapat satu set sofa dengan meja yang menampung banyak cemilan. Dan dari meja bekerjanya, orang bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang luarbiasa di karenakan satu sisi ruang kerjanya adalah kaca.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun mulai bekerja.

Matahari mulai menurun, terlihat dari tempat kerja Akashi yang mulai menggelap. Sedangkan pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Biasanya pekerjaannya selesai sekitar jam 9-10 malam, tapi hari ini sanagtlah cepat. Akashi pun mulai membereskan barang-barang kerjanya untuk dibawa pulang. Serta membawa data-data orang baru agar ia bisa menliti bakat yang ada dalam diri mereka demi kemajuan akashi corp.

Karna tidak ada kerjaan, Akashi pun merilekskan diri sejenak. Duduk berjam-jam memang membuatnya agak pegal. Ia pun berdiri sambil memandangi langit sore hari. Matahari mulai bersembunyi.

 _ **Pemandangan luar jendela hanyalah matahari terbenam yang membuat warna langit menjadi merah ke oranye-an.**_

Seketika mata crisomnya membulat sempurna. Memori yang tak bisa dibilang asing terkilas dipikirannya. Rasanya seperti _Deja vu,_ tetapi serasa memori itu penting. Padahal Ia sudah biasa melihat pemandangan ini setiap kali ia ke kantor, tetapi kenapa baru sekarang ia merasa ada memori yang penting dari pemandangan ini?

"Akashi-sama!" suara teriakan momoi menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunannya. segera ia mengambil ponselnya yang ternyata terjatuh dan terlihat perempuan tersebut menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Akashi langsung membenarkan perasaannya.

"Kenapa Satsuki? ada yang salah?" Tanya akashi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Akashi-sama tiba-tiba terkejut dan karna itupun ponsel Akashi-sama jatuh! Dan Akashi-sama baru menyadari panggilanku pada saat aku sudah berteriak empat kali! Kutekan kan, Empat kali! Ada apa sih?" Tanya Satsuki marah-marah.

"Kuperingatkan Satsuki, aku tidak suka di bentak" peringatan Akashi cukup untuk membuat Momoi tutup mulut, walaupun menggerutu.

"Kenapa mau memperjuangkan orang menyebalkan seperti ini...?" bisik si perempuan. walaupun hanya bisikan, berterimakasihlah kepada pendengaran sang _emperor_ yang sangat tajam.

"memperjuangkan? siapa? siapa yang memperjuangkanku?" tanya Akashi lagi dengan muka beri-tahu-atau-kuputar-lagu-ultrasonik.

"itu..."

"siapa?"

"Te... ARRGGHH! Aku tidak mau memberitahumu!" Momoi lalu pergi dari ponsel Akashi, entah ke komputernya atau yang lain. Akashi mulai pusing akan semua hal ini sampai-sampai ia jatuh karena otaknya tidak dapat mengendalikan kerja otot kakinya dengan benar.

 _ **"perjuangkan aku seperti aku memperjuangkan kamu"**_ __

Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut kembali menemukan sekilas ingatan. Ia ingat seseorang ingin memperjuangkannya, tetapi siapa orang itu masih menjadi misteri yang harus dicari dalam ingatannya.

Ia merasa melupakan ingatan yang amat penting, rasa sangat bersalah yang menyerang dirinya tidak karu-karuan membebani pikirannya. Bahakan pekerjaan dan ayahnya tak pernah membuatnya separah ini.

Suara ketukan dari pintu masuk ruang kerja Akashi "Permisi Akashi, saya punya kaba-SEI-CHAN!"Reo yang melihat Akashi tergeletak tak sadarkan diri langsung menghampirinya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Ditemukan dirinya berada di dunia bertemakan merah sama seperti waktu 'itu'. Sang Surai merah berlari kearah matahari terbenam, berharap menemukan tempat yang sama. Berlari di jalan turunan tanpa mengerti bagaimana cara memperlambat langkah. Sayangnya sejauh-jauhnya dia berlari, tak ada tanda-tanda tempat 'itu'. Kakinya tersengkak oleh kerikil dan hampir terjatuh. refleksnya yang cepat menghindarinya dari jatuh sampai berguling-guling.

Di saat dia mencoba hanya untuk melihat kedepannya. Didapatinya ada 4 orang yang masing-masing memakai pakaian bertemakan satu warna pekat.

Hijau

Ungu

Kuning

Biru Tua

Keemempat orang tersebut juga memandangi matahari yang sedang terbenam. Akashi tak dapat melihat muka keempat orang tersebut karena ia dibelakangi ditambah sinar matahari yang membuatnya hanya terfokus pada sang bintang tata surya tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian salah satu dari antara mereka menghela nafas.

"Aku merindukannya" ucap pemuda yang bertemakan warna kuning.

"Aku juga" sahut biru tua.

"Tak ada cemilan yang enak selain buatannya" tambah pemuda bertema ungu, orang yang paling besar diantara mereka.

"Pada akhirnya, kita semua akan mengiginkan dia agar kembali lagi. Walaupun hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi" pemuda bertema hijau menyimpulkan.

Akashi hanya dapat berdiam diri mendengar omongan mereka. Dirinya bisa merasakan bahwa seorang yang mereka bicarakan itu sama seperti yang telah menghantui pikirannya.

"Nama"

Keempat orang tersebut mengahlikan pandangan mereka ke asal suara yang yaitu di belakang mereka. Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam pikiran madsud perkataan pemuda bersurai crisom tersebut.

Akashi mulai menajamkan matanya memandang keempat orang tersebut.

"Beritahu Aku siapa nama orang yang kalian madsud!" Perintah Akashi. Pupil mata sebelah kiri Akashi menajam membuat nya seakan hanya dengan menatapnnya saja, bisa membunuh orang.

"J-jangan marah ssu!" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang ternyata bersurai kuning.

"Nama orang itu..."

 **To be continued**

 **Author's gaje-ness**  
 **1945 kata •_•)/ merdekaaa! #plakk**  
 **Maaf ya klo nggak ngerti alur ceritanya. Saya udah buat supaya nggak rumit-rumit amet kayak anime Mekakucity nya. Bener dah, itu anime nge ganjel banget •_•.**

 **Cliffhanger is da best** ✧٩ **(** **の** ❛ **ᴗ** ❛ **の** **)** **۶**

 **Dan juga awalnya chapter ini mw jadi prolog, tapi keterusan... Yaudah jadi chapter I aj sekalian.**

 **Ini fanfic paling saya Update sebulan sekali, (woi udh cuman serebuan kata, masa satu bulan?)**  
 **1\. saya jelek jadi klo bikin cerita kosakata suka ambrul adul**  
 **2\. Alesan mainstream tapi beneran : sekolah menghantui**  
 **3\. Mikirin adengan supaya chara nggak OOC bgt.**

Promosi untuk LFMH021 karena ceritanya yang sangat menyentuh...

 **Oh iya, jadi style nulis saya kyk gini (ceritanya bertele-tele) tapi klo sabar. Nanti klo udh ampe tengah- tengah cerita seru kok...(kata temen)**

 **Maafkan saya klo nantinya :**  
 **1\. Pas kagami ada, dia akan menderita (karena saya benci dia nempel" ama kuroko, kuroko kan sama akashi!)**  
 **2\. Kayaknya supaya nggak ad yg marah saya nggak masukin kagami deh... Eh, masukin deh. Tapi kagami's lover akan kecewa #teehee**  
 **3\. Akakuro for laifu**

 **See you next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Apakah kau mengetahui kisah Romeo dan Juliet?_

 _Sebuah kisah percintaan dua manusia manusia yang begitu pahit._

 _Pertemuan mereka bagaikan sebuah takdir yang telah yang telah direncanakan oleh yang Maha kuasa._

 _Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, disitulah awal cerita yang sesungguhnya berawal._

 _Saling bertukar cerita,_

 _Saling menguatkan,_

 _Saling bermanja-manjaan berdua,_

 _Bahkan waktu terkagum akan cinta mereka sehingga ia memperlambat detiknya._

 _Semua hal indah_

 _Sampai mereka menyadari bahwa seharusnya mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu._

 _Membuat keduanya berpikir betapa kejamnya Sang Mahakuasa,_

 _Keluarga, lingkungan bahkan pikiran mereka tidak menyetujui hubungan yang telah mereka bangun._

 _Tetapi hanya oleh satu alasan mengapa mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Cinta**_

* * *

 _Inspired by Mekakucity Actor_

•

•

•

 _Akakuro : Solve the Riddle_

 _Chapter II : I Can't Hate You, Yet_

* * *

 _ **Masa Lalu**_

Hari ini bukanlah hari yang spesial bagi lelaki bersurai merah kehitaman tanpa pertandingan basket yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya selama kurang lebih 2 bulan. Tak akan ada orang yang mengerti betapa semangat membaranya, sampai-sampai ia melelehkan seluruh salju yang diinjaknya di perjalanan menuju arena pertandingan.

"Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang musim dingin ini sangat panas?" Tanya si surai merah.

Semua anggota tim berdiam sejenak. Si surai merah menyadari teman-temannya memakai pakaian musim dingin. Bahkan ada diantara mereka yang memakai jaket hangat ekstra tebal.

"Ada yang bermasalah dengan indra kelimamu" Kaptennya berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Mungkin kau lebih berguna untuk menghangatkan orang di antartika. Kenapa kau tidak pergi kesana?" Jawab yang lain.

"Semua anak kecil akan kepanasan di musim dingin kalau sedang merasa _excited_ "

"Bukan anak kecil, tapi macan berkelainan juga seperti itu!"

"HEY, kalian mebandingkanku dengan seekor macam berkelainan?!" Ucap surai merah tersebut. Agak sakit hati.

Para anggota tim hanya tertawa kecil melihat _ace_ mereka—Kagami Taiga. Tak ada yang menganggap hal tersebut aneh. Karena mereka semua memang menanti-nantikan hari besar ini.

Dimana mereka akan mengikuti winter cup.

Menguji ketangguhan tim mereka melawan tim dari sekolah lain.

Setibanya mereka di lokasi pertandingan, banyak tim dari SMA lain yang telah berkumpul.

Ada beberapa tim yang diwawancarai oleh para wartawan. Mungkin karena mereka di kenal kuat.

Dan tim ini adalah tim yang baru saja berdiri kurang dari satu setengah tahun di SMA Seirin. Wajar kalau hanya sedikit yang mengetahui dan banyak yang meremehkan mereka.

"Jangan patah semangat! Akan kita tunjukan kepada mereka bahwa kita adalah tim yang tangguh!" Sang pelatih mereka yang merupakan perempuan menyemangati mereka. "Lagi pula kita punya duo yang hebat!" Aida Riko

Seluruh anggota tim menengok ke arah _ace_ mereka.

"Eh, dimana partnermu itu?" Tanya pelatih.

"Ia ijin bertemu dengan mantan anggota timnya pas SMP" jawab Kagami sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Tidak yakin apakah jawabannya benar dimata sang pelatih.

Sayangnya jawaban itu salah.

Sebuah bulatan berwarna merah muncul dari kepala Kagami. Pelatihnya yang membuat hal itu terhadi.

"Kenapa kau izinkan?"

"Itu sesuatu yang wajar j-jika ia ingin bertemu dengan tim lamanya"

"Apakah itu alasan kau mengijinkannya?"

"Aku sudah melarangnya tapi dia keras kepala!"

"Dimana tempat pertemuannya?"

"Katanya di belakang gedung"

"Itu tempat yang cukup jauh! Siapa yang menyuruhnya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat keheningan sejenak. Tetapi si surai merah itu lalu menjawab.

"Akashi Seijuuro"

Para anggota tim SMA Seirin terdiam. Tak ada yang dapat memberikan bantahan ataupun komentar. Tak ada yang mengenal nama Akashi. Selain menjadi ketua tim basket terkuat pada saat masa SMPnya–yang salah satu anggotanya menjadi anggota tim Seirin, Akashi adalah nama keluarga pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Nama perusahaanya sama dengan nama keluarganya. Keluarga mereka dikenal dengan pendidikan setiap generasi keluarganya yang keras dan tak dapat dilawan. Bahakan tak ada berita lebih lanjut pada setiap orang yang telah menentang seorang Akashi.

Akhirnya Riko memecahkan keheningan dengan mengehela nafas.

"Baiklah, kita akan berbaris dilapangan terlebih dahulu. Biarkan nanti dia menyusul kita saja"

"Baiklah" balas semua anggota tim.

Mereka segera berjalan ke arah lapangan. Tapi Kagami hanya terdiam tanpa langkah. Arah matanya tertuju pada partnernya yang masih terlihat di pandangannya. Ia terseyum manis melihat partnernya. Surai baby bluenya membuat kesan manis dari sudut pandang manapun. Menyadari imajinasinya, ia langsung menampar kedua pipinya. Lalu kembali fokus ke pertandingan.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang indah ssu!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut blonde dan memakai baju tim basket SMA Kaijo. Kise Ryota–Tak ada wanita yang tidak mengenalnya. Model pria yang memenuhi setiap majalah model.

"Kau berisik tau, Kise!" Pemuda bersurai navy blue itu mengomentari.

" _Hidoi_ -ssu Aominecchi!" Balas Kise dengan nangis caper.

Aomine Daiki–mantan _ace_ SMP Teiko. Ia adalah orang yang sangat pemalas. Tetapi sangat semangat saat bermain basket.

"Ubah topik, kenapa kau membawa gunting?" Tanya Kise kepada pemuda bersurai hijau yang juga mantan anggota tim basket bersamanya.

"Lucky Item hari ini" jawab surai hijau.

"Kenapa tidak simpan di kantong saja?"

"Kenapa mulutmu tidak ku gunting saja supaya kamu tidak banyak bicara, nanodayo"

"Hey... Itu menyakitkan!"

"Aku tak peduli dan berhentilah berbicara kepadaku sebelum kulakukan hal yang baru kuucapkan!"

Kise benar-benar menutup mulutnya saat itu. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat ponselnya yang penuh akan email penggemar.

 _Shooter_ SMP Teiko yang sekarang bersekolah di SMA Shutoku. Dirinya bisa dibilang orang yang menganggap Oha Asa adalah arah jalan kehidupannya. Tak akan pernah orang menemuinya tanpa Lucky Item. Sikapnya yang selalu berkata kebalikan dengan hati nuraninya.

"Mido-chin seram..." Ujar pemuda raksasa bersurai ungu. "Aku takut..." Nadanya yang malas membuat midorima kesal karena merasa diejek.

"Berisik nanodayo!"

"Bagiku kau juga berisik midorima" Aomine masuk ke pembicaraan.

"Apa-... Ah!" Midorima menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Ia sudah cukup muak. Memutuskan untuk berdiam diri.

"Mido-chin kalah~" ucal surai ungu. Tanganya memegang pocky.

"Heeee... Kau masih saja makan terus Murasakibara..." Kise tak tahan ingin mengomentari.

"Tentu saja. Ada aku, ada snack~" ucapnya sambil memakan pockynya.

Murasakibara Atsushi, mantan pemain _middle_ SMP Teiko. Menempuh SMA di sekolah bernama Yosen. Ukuran badanya dapat membuktikan bahwa snack dapat membuatmu tumbuh menjadi besar. Pemalas dan penyendiri. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktunya untuk hal bergaul. Lebih baik memakan cemilan kesukaanya dari pada melakukan hal lain.

Keempat pemuda tersebut dan Akashi terkenal dengan sebutan _Generation of Miracle ._ Pemain basket terhandal. Menjuarai setiap kejuaraan basket tingkat SMP pada saat itu.

Hanya saja mereka sekarang berpisah untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling tangguh diantara mereka.

"Selamat pagi semua" ucap suara yang tidak asing di telinga ke empatnya.

Mereka melihat ke asal suara. Menemukan mantan Anggota timnya menyapa mereka dengan memakaikan baju seragam SMA Seirin.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsu"

"Kuroko"

"Kuro-chin"

Keempatnya menyapa balik sang surai biru langit. Tetapi sedetik setelahnya, keheningan terhaji diantara mereka. Pemuda yang baru saja datang memang tim inti seperti keempat orang tersebut.  
Tetapi,

Kemampuannya tak dapat dimasukan ke dalam _Generation of Miracle._

Namanya ialah Kuroko Tetsuya. Pria yang mempunyai tampang manis walaupun selalu memasang wajah datar ini adalah pemersatu tim saat itu. Tanpa dirinya, semua permainan sama saja dengan mengerjakan tugas. Tak ada kesenangan dan rasa gembira saat bertanding ataupun menang.

"Dimana Akashi-kun?" Tanya kurokk dengan muka datarnya.

"Sebentar lagi ia pasti datang. Dia selalu datang terakhir Karena dia adalah absolut" jawab midorima.

Wajah kuroko mengerut karena komentar Midorima. Ia kesal karena hal itu benar.

"Apakah absolut akan selalu menjadi absolut?" Ucapnya berbisik.

Kuroko menemukan bakat basketnya dari seorang absolut.

Kuroko dapat diterima timnya karena bantuan seorang absolut.

Kuroko selalu mendapatkan rasa percaya diri dari seorang absolut.

Namun juga, Hati Pemuda itu dihancurkan oleh seorang absolut.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kalian" Suara rendah yang tak asing, membuat lima orang tersebut menatap sosok pemuda bersurai crisom. Yang berada di belakang tubuh Kuroko. Ia memakai seragam Rakuzan dengan syal merah yang mengelilingi lehernya.

"Akashi-kun"

"Tetsuya"

Pemuda bersurai crisom bisa melihat kekecewaan pada wajah datar Kuroko. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak membicarakannya.

"Hal apa yang membuatmu memanggil kami kesini?" Tanya Midorima. Pertanyaan yang cukup untuk mewakili semua orang di tempat tersebut.

"Hanya ingin mengingatkan. Kita disini untuk bertanding bersama, dan bukan untuk kalah dari tim di bawah level kita."

Kuroko terejek oleh bagian tersebut. Akashi tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kita tunjukan permainan basket siapa yang benar. Itu saja yang ingin kubicarakan, kalian boleh kembali ke tim kalian masing-masing"

Dengan begitu mereka pergi satu per satu menyisakan dua pemuda yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

Kuroko bertemu dengan manik crisom bagaikan darah dan juga berwarna emas berkilau.

Sedangkan Akashi memandang mata yang membuatnya sangat ketagihan untuk melihatnya, manik berwarna seperti langit biru yang cerah di siang hari. Mendatangkan ketenangan setiap kali memandangi hal tersebut.

"Aku tahu Akashi-kun mendengar bisikanku tadi"

"Tentu saja. Dan kau telah mengetahui jawabanku"

"Akan ku buktikan kalau seorang absolut tidak selamanya absolut"

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menunggu hal yang tak mungkin itu terjadi" ucap Akashi sambil melepaskan syal yang ada di lehernya dan memakaikannya ke pemuda bersurai biru langit tersebut.

"Kalau Kau hanya memakai seragam sekolahmu pada saat musim dingin ini, kau akan sakit sebelum bertanding denganku" ujar Akashi

Kali ini Kuroko tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya. Tubuhnya seakan tak dapat bergerak saat akashi melilitkan syal merah di lehernya. Ucapan sang surai crisom masih menghantui pikirannya. Walaupun Kuroko tahu kalimat itu tak mengandung perasaan khusus sang pemuda bersurai crisom. Walaupun ia tahu itulah tugas seorang kapten walaupun sudah bukan kaptennya lagi untuk menjaganya agar tidak sakit. Walaupun ia mengetahui orang yang didepannya adalah musuh teberatnya saat ini. Tapi tetap saja Kuroko sangat menikmati kepedulian seorang yang ia telah masukan ke dalam daftar orang yang harus dihindari.

 _Kenapa masih saja bersikap seperti kau peduli?_ Jerit hati pemuda bersurai biru langit tersebut. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar tidak kehilangan kontrol.

Setelah Akashi benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Ia meraih syal yang Akashi pakaikan di sekitar leher sang pemuda tersebut. Ia dapat menghirup wangi khas Akashi yang terhirup dari syal merah tersebut. Meremas setiap bau mint yang berasal dari rajutan wol merah. Rapih, itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkan rajutan syal tersebut.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya pemuda crisom itu memberi Kuroko perhatian lebih. Hal ini terkadang menjadi pertanyaan di dalam pikiran. _Kenapa aku diberi perhatian lebih? Bukan, kenapa aku merasa aku di berikan perhatian lebih? Kenapa aku menerima syal ini tanpa memberontak?_ Semua perhatian Akashi terjadi dan berlalu menyisakan pertayaan yang tak akan pernah terjawab.

Kuroko menampar pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menyadarkan diri dari apa yang menghatuinya. Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan _dia._ Ia harus mengingat tujuannya ada di pertandingan ini.

"Betapa lucunya ekspresimu ketika mencoba menutupi hatimu yang sedang bergetar" Suara yang familiar yang melintas di telinga kuroko.

Pemilik rambut baby blue membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna ketika melihat ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa dengan wajah datarmu sedetik yang lalu?" ucap orang itu. Kuroko terdiam tidak percaya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya kuroko ketakutan. Orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum licik dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Selangkah maju, selangkah mundur Kuroko. Kuroko bisa mengetahui bahwa dia tidak boleh berurusan dengan orang ini. Ia lalu membalikkan badan dan berlari menjahui orang tersebut. Orang itu tidak bergerak. Tetapi Kuroko merasa tetap diikuti. Langkahnya dipercepat dan mencari pertolongan. Kuroko sangat terkejut dengan sosok orang yang baru ia lihat. Berusaha menganggap semua hal itu hanya hayalannya tetapi tetap saja gagal.

Semuanya nyata.

Ia melihat punggung Akashi. Pemuda bersurai crisom itu sedang membeli kopi hitam panas di _vending machine_. Kuroko yakin Akashi mencari suatu yang hangat karena sudah tidak memakai syal. Melihat Akashi, Kuroko tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas.

"AKASHI-KUN!"

***.

.

.

Putih.

Semua barang betema putih. Akashi terbaring di kasur. Kasur rumah sakit. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangan kanannya ada selang yang memasukan cairan ke dalam tubuhnya. Pakaiannya masih sama dengan pakaian kerja. Akashi mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Sei-chan! Akhirnya kau sadar!" Suara bernada cemas terdengar dari sebelah kiri. Reo berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya. _"Mungkin dia berdoa selama aku tidur'_ pikir Akashi.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur disini?"

"1 hari 31 menit" Jawab Reo. Asisten Akashi mengetahui bahwa bos-nya yang satu ini hanya menerima jawaban yang rinci. Bahkan kalau detik masih bisa diketahui Ia akan menyampaikannya. "Apa yang terjadi Seichan?"

Akshio hanya diam. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab ataupun bereaksi. Pikirannya terfokus akan kejadian di sore kemarin. Matahari sore, ingatan yang aneh, Satsuki yang mengatakan hal yang ganjil dan menghilang. Ditambah mimpi yang baru ia dapatkan. Empat pemuda yang mempunyai tema warna yang berbeda. Kuning, Biru, Hijau dan Ungu. _Siapa mereka?_

"Keempat pegawai baru menyempatkan diri untuk menjengukmu."

 _Snap_

Kalau Akashi tidak menjaga _image_ nya. Bisa-bisa saja Reo telah dipeluk dengan eratnya. Sayangnya ia masih mempunyai harga diri.

Pegawai baru. Mereka mempunyai warna rambut yang sama seperti yang ada dimimpinya. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan postur tubuhnya persis. Akashi langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Pemuda bersurai crisom itu masih bisa merasakan sakit dikepalanya yang belum sembuh. Lalu meminta Reo untuk mengambil _Ipad pro_ miliknya.

"Kapan mereka datang?"

"sekitar dua jam yang lalu?" Reo lupa menit keberapa meraka datang.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mulai menggambar mimpinya. Mulai dari semua hal yang berwarna merah hingga keempat orang misterius. Ia ingat kakinya melangkah mencari sesuatu. Sayangnya Ia tak tahu—tidak ingat apa yang dia cari.

Anehnnya, orang yang berada di dalam mimpinya sama sperti ke empat pekerja baru di perusahaannya. Mungkinkah itu hanya sebuah kebetulan? Mungkin karena pernah bertemu, jadi wajah mereka yang muncul. Dan mereka saling berbincang.

Kehilangan. Mungkin itulah topik mereka. Merindukan seseorang yang hilang atau mungkin sudah tiada. Tapi dia mengingat dirinya langsung marah dan menanyakan nama orang tersebut. Satsuki juga menyebutkan sebuah nama.

'Siapa yang Satsuki madsud? Tet… Tetsaki? Temannya?' pikir Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia tidak peduli kata dokter badannya masih perlu istirahat atau apapun. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan bau rumah sakit. Dia juga masih harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali bekerja.

 **Author's Gaje-ness w :**

 **Ngeri ngeliat jadwal UAS didepan mata ;-;. Dari pada fanfic ini hiatus mending selesaiin.**

 **Udah nggak ngerti? Sabar ya ;-; emg pasti nggak ngerti dulu ceritannya. Authornya aja bingung v:**

 **BaKagamiiiiiiiii**

 **Update setiap bulan**

 **See you next month! Please Read &Review kalau mau cepet update :') bantu share juga ya~**

 **Balesan Review :**

 **~ ada** ditunggu ya chapter berikutnya.

 **Imma Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Akashi-kun" suara pria dengan lembut memenuhi ruangan kelas yang telah usang. Pemilik suara tersebut menunggu balasan dari sang pemilik nama. Sedangkan pemilik nama hanya duduk di atas meja miliknya, memandangi langit yang tak pernah ia lihat berubah. Merah ke oranye-an oleh karena matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hey" Ujar Akashi. Tidak menjawab tetapi membuat percakapan baru "Kenapa banyak orang ingin menjadi pahlawan?"

Keheningan pun memenuhi ruangan itu. Akashi masih melihat pemandangan dengan bosan. Lawan bicara berpikirnya dengan tenang.

"Mungkin supaya orang tersebut bisa melihat orang lain bahagia dan ikut bahagia"

"Merasa bahagia? Walaupun Ia tak mengetahui siapa yang ia selamatkan?" Tanya Akashi dengan suara baritonnya.

Lawan bicara Akashi menyenderkan punggung di miliknya. Rasa hangat dan nyaman kontak punggung mereka mengalahkan rasa terganggu pemuda bersurai crimson tersebut.

"Ya, dengan menyelamatkan orang yang tidak di kenalpun ada kepuasan tersendiri. Mungkin saja kalau orang yang di selamatkan adalah orang yang kita cintai, kepuasan itu akan terasa berlipat kali ganda!" jawab pemilik suara lembut dengan panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?" Akashi memandangi tangan kanannya. ' _Bisakah aku menjadi pahlawan?'_ Pikirnya lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

" _Semua perjuangan ada hasilnya bukan?"_

* * *

 _Inspired from MekakuCity Actor_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Akakuro : Solve the Riddle_

 _Chapter III : Black Cat_

* * *

Hari pun berganti. Namun pemuda bersurai crimson tak mendapatkan waktu tidur yang cukup. Pekerjaan yang menggunung tidak memperbolehkannya untuk beristirahat. Saat mencuci muka, Ia dapat melihat kantung mata yang mengatakan kondisinya sekarang. Lelah & lelah. Akashi langsung mengambil foundation dan mengolesinya di wajahnya. 'Seorang Akashi tidak boleh lemah' Mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya alasan ia memakai cream wajah tersebut. Tak ingin lama-lama, dia langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Hari ini Akashi meminta salah satu supirnya untuk mengantarkannya hari ini. Ia bermadsud untuk tidur sebentar agar tidak terlalu stress.

Di perjalannya Akashi mencoba membuat dirinya tertidur. Bersandar dan menutup mata tanpa memikirkan apapun. Tapi sayangnya gagal. Ya, matanya tertutup. Posisi duduknya sudah lebih dari nyaman. Hanya saja, Pikirannya tidak dapat berhenti menghantuinya. Bisa dibilang dirinya sedang stress tingkat berat(baca:Dewa). Banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu. Client-client yang cerewet. Ditambah sekarang Ia mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh. Demi apa pun. Hidupnya berantakan hanya karena mimpi disaat tidur. _Apakah aku harus beli obat tidur dosis tinggi?_ Pikiran itu melintasi pikirannya. Setelah beberapa menit kesal, akhirnnya Ia tertidur.

"Tuan Akashi" Ucap sang supir "Kita sudah sampai"

Akashi menguman. Detik berikutnnya Akashi membuka matannya dan keluar dari mobil. Tak lupa berterima kasih kepada sang supir yang umunya lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Tuan Akashi!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan suara cempreng. Di lihatnya sosok pemuda bersurai kuning berlari ke arahnya. Jika Akashi tak salah, dia adalah Kise Ryouta. Pemuda yang baru saja diterimanya untuk bekerja. Dan juga,

" _ **Aku merindukannya"**_

Orang yang ada didalam mimpinya. Akashi masih mengingat kata-kata di mimpinya dengan _sangat_ jelas.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda? Saya agak terkejut ketika Anda masuk ke rumah sakit." Kise bertanya dengan sopan.

"terima kasih terlah bertanya Ryouta. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kurang istirahat." Akashi tersenyum kecil. Seyum itu begitu terlihat tulus sampai Kise tak mengetahui seyum palsu itu.

"Apakah Reo sudah memberi tahu tugasmu disini?"

"Yup"

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, Saya permisi terlebih dahulu" Akashi lalu membalikan badannya dan masuk ke dalam geung perusahaannya. Ia bisa merasakan mata pemuda bersurai kuning itu memperhatikannya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Akashi tidak mempedulikannya.

Sesampainya Akashi di ruangannya, bisa dilihat ada sekitar dua tumpukan enam rim kertas di atas mejanya. Tak salah lagi, hari ini pun dia akan pulang malam atau mungkin subuh nanti bahkan menginap. Tapi dia ingat kalau ia baru saja menerima seketaris baru. Ia pun menyuruh Reo untuk memanggil Midorima Shintaro. Tak lama kemudian, Akashi bisa mendengar suara ketukan.

"Anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Midorima.

"Ya, aku memerlukan bantuan untuk kau mengambil inti sari dari semua kertas ini. Akashi menggeser salah satu tumpukan untuk di ambil Midorima.

"baiklah" Jawabnya. Akashi bisa melihat nada suaranya. Sudah lebih lemah dari pertama ia mengetuk pintu. Pasti karena tugas yang cukup banyak. Akashi pun memberi keringanan dengan menyuruhnya untuk membagi tugas dengan Reo.

* * *

"Nama saya Murasakibara Atsushi. Mulai hari ini Saya akan berkerja dengan kalian. Mohon kerja samanya." Ucap pemuds bersurai Ungu. Semua orang lalu berbincang sedikit dengan pekerja baru. Membuat dirinya merasa agak repot. Karena ia tahu, semua orang di depannya akan bermuka dua didepannya. Memang sekarang mereka memberi senyum hangat. Tak lama lagi mereka juga akan mengejeknya secara diam-diam. Bagaimana tidak? Murasakibara adalah pemuda bertubuh besar namun sifatnya berlawanan. Dirinya sangat pemalas. Dia tak terlalu peduli dengan siapapun.

"Jadi kau adalah Murasakibara Atsushi?" seorang pemuda dengan rambut menutupi sebelah matanya. Murasakibara mengangguk setuju.

"Namaku Himuro Tatsuya. Saat mendengar ada orang baru aku langsung menawarkan diriku untuk mengajakmu berkeliling gedung. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama.

"Ng, Terima kasih? Muro-chin" jawab Murakasibara.

" _By the way_ bolehkah aku memanggil mu menggunakan nama depanmu? 'Murasakibara' terlalu panjang untuk diucapkan." Himuro langsung bertanya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Membuat pemuda lawan bicara semakin tak mau bergaul dengannya. Murasakibara menggangguk lagi.

' _ **Ingat Murasakibara-kun, orang yang hatinya tulus bisa dihitung dengan jari, sedangkan yang busuk perbuatannya jumlahnya bagaikan pasir di pantai'**_ pikir Murasakibara. Ia selalu ingat perkataan yang disampaikan _pemuda itu_ saat ia masih bersama dengannya. Himuro lalu berbicara tentang hal pekerjaannya di kantor ini, fasilitas hingga kesehariannya. Sayangnya pemuda bersurai ungu itu terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan perkataan lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya melamun memikirkan menu makan malannya untuk hari ini. Ia juga melamunkan tentang bos barunya kemarin yang masuk rumah sakit. Dan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa semua hal baru saja akan lebih buruk dari pada sekarang.

"Apa ada yang bermasalah Atushi?" seketika Murasakibara tersadarkan dari lamunannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya lapar" jawabnya dengan nada manja alias malas.

"Aku punya snack, apa kau mau?" Himuro mengambil sebungkus snack yang ternyata adalah pocky rasa blueberry yang sangat sulit ditemukan. Melihat snack kesukaannya ada di depannya, tak ada yang ia dapat lakukan selain membuka mulutnya dan menatapinya seperti menatapi wanita cantik.

"Kau boleh habiskan. Aku tak terlalu suka rasa ini" ucap Himuro menawarkan.

"Terima Kasih Muro-chin" Ia langsung membuka kemasan pocky tersebut dan memakan nya. Gigitan pertamanya menimbulkan wajah yang sangat puas dengan rasa snack tersebut.

"Kau lucu sekali Atsushi" Ucap Himuro. Murasakibara hanya memandanginya.

' _ **Tetapi bukan berarti tidak mempercayai siapapun. Buatlah langkah maju dengan membuat orang lain bisa mempercayaimu dirimu terlebih dahulu'**_

' _Mungkin akan kucoba'_ pikir Murasakibara.

"Aominecchi" Pemuda bersurai kuning meraih ujung kemeja pemuda bersurai _navy blue_. Langkah kedua orang tersebut pun berhenti seketika itu juga.

"Hm?" Aomine menengok kearah Kise yang sedang ada dibelakangnya. Ia bisa melihat mata Kise yang penuh keresahan, Raut mukanya sudah sangat mencerminkan seseorang sedang ketakutan. Mereka memang sedang tidak ada tugas pekerjaan. Tetapi Kise bukan resah karena itu.

"Nee Aominecchi, Apakah kau piker semua hal akan berjalan dengan lancar?"

Aomine—lawan bicaranya, hanya terdiam tak dapat memberikan jawaban. Dirinya juga kurang yakin jika semuanya akan berjalan dengan mulusnya. Tak ada yang tahu apakah masa depan cerah atau bisa saja terjadi. Aomine mengelus rambut Kise dan menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku yakin, jika kita tetap kuat semua akan berakhir manis." Jawab Aomine sambil memberikan bahunya untuk tempat Kise besandar. Kise yang ketakutan lalu membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

"Aku yakin seorang seperti _Akashi_ dapat melewatinya"

"Tapi. Kemarin baru saja permulaan dan ia sudah terbaring di rumah sakit! Dan tadi pagi aku bisa melihatnya sangat letih bagaimana jika…" Kata-katanya terhenti ketika Aomine menaruh satu jari di depan mulut Kise. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, mata berwarna emas dan seorang lagi berwarna _dark blue_.

"Ingatlah kata-katanya."

' _ **Pikiran negatif adalah satu-satunya unsur yang membuat semuanya kelihatan tidak mungkin. Tak ada yang mustahil jika kita tetap mencoba'**_

Mendengar kalimat itu, membuat dirinya perlahan tenang. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan bernafas seperti biasa. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu harsulah mengerti. Bahkan sampai hari, Ia yakin _pemuda itu_ masih berjuang memperbaiki semua ini. _Semoga semua ini bejalan dengan lancar_ pintanya dalam hati.

* * *

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan waktu satu siang. Akashi telah menyelesaikan empat rim kertas. Tinggal dua rim lagi dan tugasnya untuk hari ini selesai—masih ada meeting sore hari dan acara makan malam untuk membahas kerja sam dengan perusahaan lain. Tak mungkin tak ada hari tanpa waktu senggang. Dunia ini bukanlah tempat untuk bersantai bagi seorang keturunan 'Akashi'. Seorang _Akashi_ hanya diperbolehkan melakukan hal yang membanggakan nama keluarganya. Setiap Keturunan di didik dengan keras dan tak kenal ampun bagi yang tidak halnya seperti Akashi Seijuro, Ayahnya—yang sekarang telah pensiun sering sekali menasihatinya bahkan tak segan–segan melakukan kekerasan kepada anaknya. Dengan alasan seorang Akashi harus menjadi seorang yang sempurna. Sejak ibunya telah tiada, semuanya semakin tidak waras. Ayahnya tak bisa mengontrol emosi didepan anaknya. Seijuro bertahan dengan selalu mengingat pesan terakhir ibunya.

' _Jagalah Masaomi, bertahanlah. Anggaplah itu ujian hidup, Setiap ujian pasti ada hasilnya. Jika kau berusaha, pasti hasilnya memuaskan'_

Memang sejak ayahnya pensiun, sudah tak ada lagi yang mengatur hidupnya. Tetapi ia tetap tak berani untuk melakukan hal yang salah dimata ayahnya. Semua hal itu telah membuatnya memiliki trauma yang tak diketahui orang lain.

Akashi lalu memutuskan untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran dekat dengan gedung perusahaannya. Tanpa naik mobil ataupun kendaraan, Ia berjalan menuju ke restoran tersebut. Memang mungkin aneh bagi pemuda yang sangat penting dalam dunia bisnis pergi sendirian. Tapi inilah Akashi Seijuro.

Sampai di restoran tersebut, ia mencari tempat untuk duduk. Memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela dimana jalan raya yang sepi bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Memanggil seorang waiter. Waktu menunjukan satu siang lewat dua puluh emapt menit

"Selamat siang. Apa yang akan anda pesan" ucap waiter wanita berambut pendek membawa menu dan memegang nota. Akashi membuka halaman menu dan mencari makanan yang menarik untuk di pesan. Makanan yang cocok untuk moodnya hari ini. Menyebutkan pesanannya dan waiter pun pergi. Akashi lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek apakah ada sosok Satsuki. Dan perempuan itu tidak ditemukannya. _jarang sekali ia tidak muncul lebih dari sehari,_ pikir Akashi. Pemuda itu pun merasa ganjil. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk mendengar ocehan perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tidak segan-segan menggangunya saat bekerja. Bahkan pernah usil untuk menyalakan alarm pada saat meeting. Tetapi sekarang ia agak bingung untuk bereaksi senang atau sedih.

Tak disadari, Restoran dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Jam makan siang memang mengubah kondisi restoran. Hampir tak ada bangku kosong untuk ditempati. Akashi menghela nafas dan melamun melihat langit luar. Hari ini langit yang sangat cerah. Sakin cerahnya cukup untuk membakar kulit setiap orang yang berjemur di bawah matahari. Orang berlalu lalang di pinggir jalan. Ada yang memakai payung, ada yang memakai topi, ada juga yang memkai selembaran kertas untuk mengipas-ngipas. Musim panas ini menjadi rekor dengan temperatur tertinggi. Tak heran penjual eskrim akan sangat laku musim ini.

Pikiran pemuda itu perlahan-lahan terbawa kedalam alam bawah sadar. Ia melihat pemandangan di seitarnya menjauh darinya. Tapi ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Bukannya tak sadar, tetapi ia tak tahu harus megeluarkan ekspresi apa. Semuanya berubah menjadi merah. Ia terlalu lelah untuk bereaksi. Semuanya hanya akan menambah beban hidupnya. Pemuda itu menutup matanya dan membiarkan apapun terjadi. _Semakin aku bereaksi, semakin aneh semua hal terjadi_.

Sepasang tangan menutupi mata Akashi. Akashi terkejut, tapi menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Membiarkan tangan itu memegangnya. Orang asing yang menutupi matanya hanya mengguman.

"Heh… Sebegitukah kau lelah?" suaranya mirip dengan miliknya.

" **Ayo kita bermain!"**

Sekejap matanya terbuka lebar. Wajahnya berkeringat tak main-main. Pemandangan disekitarnya telah kembali normal. Tetapi perasaan takut menghampiri dirinya. Ia melihat sekelilingan dan menemukan seorang pemuda berdiri didepannya.

"permisi, bolehkah aku duduk denganmu? Semua tempat di restoran ini sudah penuh" Tanya nya sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari. Wajahnya datar tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"tentu, silakan"Akashi mempersilakan pemuda itu duduk didepannya. Akashi tidak menyangka restoran bisa seramai ini.

"Jarang sekali ramai di tempat ini" ucap pemuda didepannya. Dengan duduk bertopang dagu, rambut bewarna _baby blue_ nya menutupi pandangan matanya. Akashi menjawabnya dengan mengguman. Setelah itu, tak ada perbincangan sama sekali. Akashi merasa _awkward_ beda dengan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang tersenyum memandangi sekitarnya. Ia terlihat tenang. Akashi yang melihatnya sedikit bingung, kenapa orang didepannya tidak merasa canggung sama sekali.

"Pesanan datang!" waiter yang datang memecahkan suasana. Mambuat Akashi sedikit lega. Makanan dan minumannya diletakan waiter diatas meja. Termasuk pesanan pemuda didepannya.

"Kau hanya memesan vanilla milkshake?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ya, hamper setiap hari aku kesini hanya untuk membeli minuman ini" Jawab pemuda itu sambil menyedot minumannya. "Kuberitahu, Vanilla milkshake di tempat ini sangat enak. Tidak terlalu manis dan tidak terlalu tawar"

"Tanpa memesan makanan?"

"perutku tidak cukup untuk makan jika sudah minum ini"

"Jadi kau jarang makan siang?"

"Vanilla milkshake sudah menjadi menu makan siangku"

"memangnya kapan terakhir kau makan?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa sarapan dan makan itu terakhir aku makan mungkin kemarin siang"

"Vanilla Milkshake?"

"yup"

Akashi diam karena terlalu terkagum bagaimana orang didepannya hanya minum untuk makan siangnya. Akashi bermadsud untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia memotong steak yang ia pesan lalu menusuknya dengan garpu. Menyodorkan ke depan pemuda didepannya. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu memiringkan kepalanya seolah bertanya, masih tetap meminum vanilla milkshake.

"Setidaknya makanlah beberapa makanan berbentuk padat. Kau pasti kekurangan gizi kalau cuman meminum minuman cepat saji seperti itu" Entah sejak kapan Akashi jadi peduli. Ia pun bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya. Mungkin karena Ia tak pernah menemukan orang yang dapat bertahan hidup hanya dengan minum.

"Aku tidak mau" tolak pemuda itu.

"Ini bukan tawaran, ini perintah" Akashi memberikan tampang mengerikan. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu pun mengalah. Ia memakan makanan yang Akashi suapi. Puas, Akashi tersenyum penuh bangga lalu melanjutkan dirinya untuk makan. Karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu, Akashi bisa merasa lebih santai.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" ucap pemuda didepannya, memperkenalkan diri.

Pemuda bersurai crimson yang sedang mengunyah makanannya lalu menelannya. Mengambil selembar tisu untuk mengelap mulutnya yang sebenarnya tidak kotor sama sekali.

"Akashi Seijuro" balas Seijuro dengan senyum tulus. Sudah lama ia tidak menampakkan senyumnya yang ini. Bukan karena tidak mau tapi tak ada yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Tetapi hari ini berbeda. Hanya dengan berbincang dengan seseorang baru dikenal ia bisa tersenyum tulus. Bisa-bisanya hari ini restoran ramai tanpa alasan, padahal biasanya pasti selalu tersedia meja kosong. Dan pada saat ramai ini, pemuda ini—Kuroko Tetsuya memilih untuk duduk dengannya. Dan bisa-bisanya kebiasaan pemuda didepannya ini membuat Akashi peduli, biasanya dia tidak peduli kepada siapapun.

Ia bersyukur sudah datang ke restoran ini sendirian. Setidaknya Akashi bisa melupakan beban hidup yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini.

"Mungkin sekarang aku harus pergi" ujar Akashi berdiri. Menaruh uang senilai seribu yen di mejanya untuk membayar makanannya. "Aku Traktir vanilla milkshake mu"

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu mengikuti Akashi meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Sambil berbincang beberapa hal mereka menyusuri trotoar di samping jalan yang sepi.

"hey, Akashi-san" ucap Kuroko ingin memulai percakapan.

"Iya?"

"Apa kau menyukai musim panas?" Tanya pemuda yang lebih pendek. Akashi berpikir sejenak untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

"Biasa saja, tidak bisa dibilang suka dan tak bisa di bilang semua musim sama saja"

"Begitukah… Kalau aku sih tidak terlalu menyukai musim ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah… yang kusukai di musim ini aku dapat menemukan penjual es krim dimanapun"

Udara hari itu memang sangat panas, tetapi Akashi tak begitu mempedulikannya. Setidaknya dia tidak merasakannya sendirian. Pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya mengalihkan perasaan untuk bersungut-sungut. Sampai seketika pembincangan kami terhenti. Pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu memfokuskan matanya ke seekor kucing hitam yang sedang berteduh di sebuah pohon rindang di pinggir jalan. Penasaran, Kuroko menghampiri kucing tersebut. Akashi mengikuti dari belakang penasaran apa yang dilakukan Kuroko. Dilihatnya pemudas bersurai _baby blue_ itu menggendong kucing hitam tersebut dan mengelus kepala hewan tersebut.

"Dia hitam seperti namaku*" katanya sambil tersenyum ke arah mata kucing yang tajam.

Pemuda itu terlihat senang.

Dan hal itu berbeda 180 derajat dari Akashi.

Perasaan buruknya muncul lagi. Sesaat bertemu pandang dengan mata kuning kucing, Ia bisa merasakan akan ada bahaya datang. Akashi pun berjaga-jaga. Ia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya, hanya saja aku merasakan adanya bahaya" jawab Akashi masih melihat kucing itu dengan seksama. Seakan perasaan terancamnya berasal dari kucing hitam tersebut.

"Itu pasti hanya perasaanmu karena melihat kucing hitam" pemuda itu tertawa kecil "Banyak mitos mengatakan kalau kita bertemu dengan kucing hitam akan ada bahaya. Tapi mitos hanyalah mitos"

Akashi hanya terdiam. Dia ingin percaya, tetapi perasaannya tetap tak mau menghilang.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan kucingnya"

"eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti merasakan terancam jika melihat hewan itu" Akashi berterus terang. Sayangnya Kuroko penyayang binatang. Ia menanggapi perkataan Akashi bahwa Akashi tidak menyukai kucing. Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya, memegang kucing hitam itu lebih erat lagi. Spontan, Akashi terkejut.

"Jika kau tidak menyukai hewan ini bukan berarti kau dapat melarangku untuk memegangnya" ucap Kuroko dengan nada kesal. Akashi yang ingin menentang tidak mempunyai kata-kata. Kini ia tak tahu apa yang harus lakukan. Kalau Akashi memaksa, pemuda di depannya hanya semakin keras kepala. Sedangkan kucing hitam itu memandangi Akashi dengan pandangan mengejek. Akashi menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan tangan kanannya, berpikir untuk menyerah dan membiarkan Kuroko menggedong kucing tersebut. Ia masih harus segera kembali ke kantornya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku masih harus bekerja"

"baiklah, senang bisa bertemu denganmu" dengan begitu Akashi membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju perusahaanya. Meninggalkan pemuda yang masih asyik mengelus kucing hitam tersebut. Ketika ia melangkah, ia berpapasan dengan seseorang. Akashi bermadsud untuk membiarkannya, tetapi orang misterius malah itu berbisik

" **Permainan baru saja di mulai"**

Spontan, Akashi menengok ke belakangnya mencari orang misterius tersebut, tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun. Hanya sosok Tetsuya dengan kucing yang mulai menggeliat untuk terlepas dari pelukan Tetsuya dan berhasil. Kucing itu berlari ke jalan raya. Tetsuya pun mengejarnya. Di sebelah Akashi ada sebuah truck yang sedang melaju dengan kencang.

'Jangan bilang..!'

Akashi berlari mengejar Tetsuya. Perasaan yang menghantuinya memang tidak salah. Kucing itu menyebrangi jalan raya. Dan dari arah kanan ada sebuah truck yang melaju dengan kelajuan tinggi. Tiap langkah Akashi perlebar tapi tidak mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya. Ia bisa melihat langkah Kuroko mulai menginjak jalan raya. Tak punya waktu untuk mengejar. Truck sekarang hanya berjarak sekitar lima meter dari pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu.

"KUROKO!"

Pemilik nama langsung berhenti dan menengok ke arah suara—belakangnya. Dilihatnya pemuda bersurai crimson berlari mengejarnya. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ sudah benar-benar di tengah jalan raya. Akashi mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang hampir mencapai perbatasan antara pejalan kaki dengan jalan raya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan berpisah sedetik berikutnya. Di saat itu, pemuda bersurai crimson bisa merasakan waktu berhenti dan mengejeknya.

* * *

.

Matanya membulat, langkah nya serasa melayang di udara. Mulutnya masih mengeja nama pemuda bersurai _baby blue_. Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda yang kulitnya berwana putih pucat telah dibaluti oleh cairan berwarna merah. Tak hanya di tubuhnya, cairan itu menodai tangan serta wajah Akashi. Membuat dirinya seketika berkeringat dingin. Bau besi berkarat menguasai indra pernafasannya.

Darah dimana-mana.

Dia baru saja melihat adegan yang begitu mengerikan. Pemuda pemilik rambut berwarna _baby blue_ modelnya mirip dengan pemuda besurai crimson. Bola mata yang mirip sekali dengan husky membuatnya menarik, telah di gantikan dengan bola mata tanpa kehidupan.

Pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal telah tiada.

Kucing hitam itu selamat. Melihat ke seseorang yang berada di tengah kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan tragedi mengerikan ini. Postur tubuh, wajah hingga rambut persis seperti Akashi. Hanya saja matanya berbeda. Orang itu tertawa bahagia. Mata berwarna kuning itu terlihat bercahaya. Menggerakkan tangan kanannya perlahan lahan. Dari kiri kekanan didepan di depan lehernya—sebuah isyarat untuk mati. Dari jarak jauh berbicara,

" **Kau Kalah"**

Tak puas mengejek dari kejauhan, orang itu menghampiri Akashi untuk menutup penglihatan pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan restoran sebelumnya.

" **Sepertinya kau ingin bersenang-senang"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Mata Akashi terbuka lebar. Tangan sudah tak lagi menutupi matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, Restoran yang penuh dengan pengunjung. Ia duduk di dekat jendela, persis seperti sebelumnya. Bedanya keringat dingin tercucur di seluruh tubuhnya. _Apa yang terjadi?_

"permisi, bolehkah aku duduk denganmu? Semua tempat di restoran ini sudah penuh" Tanya nya sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari. Wajahnya datar tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"tentu, silakan"Akashi mempersilakan pemuda itu duduk didepannya. Akashi tidak menyangka restoran bisa seramai ini.

"Jarang sekali ramai di tempat ini" ucap pemuda didepannya. Dengan duduk bertopang dagu, rambut bewarna _baby blue_ nya menutupi pandangan matanya. Akashi menjawabnya dengan mengguman.

.

.

.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

Pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu ia lihat terbaring tidak bernyawa di tengah jalan. Pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu sudah ternodai oleh cairan berbau layaknya besi yang karatan. Sekarang berada di depannya dan duduk tengan dengannya.

Akashi pun melihat ponselnya. Waktu menunjukan jam satu siang lebih dua puluh delapan menit dan tanggal empat belas—hari yang sama saat kecelakaan terjadi. Akashi ingat sebelumnya, ia sampai di restoran pada waktu yang sama.

"Pesanan datang!" waiter yang sama datang membawakan pesaan. Makanan dan minumannya diletakan waiter diatas meja. Termasuk pesanan pemuda didepannya.

"Kau hanya memesan vanilla milkshake?" Tanya Akashi, melakukan hal yang sama tanpa sadar.

"Ya, hampir setiap hari aku kesini hanya untuk membeli minuman ini" Jawab pemuda itu sambil menyedot minumannya. "Kuberitahu, Vanilla milkshake di tempat ini sangat enak. Tidak terlalu manis dan tidak terlalu tawar"

"Tanpa memesan makanan?"

"perutku tidak cukup untuk makan jika sudah minum ini"

"Jadi kau jarang makan siang?"

"Vanilla milkshake sudah menjadi menu makan siangku"

"memangnya kapan terakhir kau makan?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa sarapan dan makan itu terakhir aku makan mungkin kemarin siang"

"Vanilla Milkshake?"

"yup"

Pikiran Akashi langsung mencerna apa yang terjadi. Semua yang terjadi sama seperti sebelumnya. Percakapan, suasana bahkan sikap yang di tunjukan pemuda di depannya sama _baby blue_ , rambut yang menutupi mata, model mata seperti _husky_ dan menu makan siang Vanilla Milkshake. Seakan waktu berputar kembali. Akashi masih bisa membayangkan tragedy tadi. Ia masih bisa darah pemuda tersebut berada diwajahnya. Dia yakin kejadian itu bukan mimpi. Lagi pula mana mungkin seorang Akashi tidur di restoran.

Benarkah waktu terulang kembali?

Setelah berpikir, munculah pikiran positif di dalam otaknya.

'Jika waktu memang terulang, berarti aku bisa menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan tersebut' pikir Akashi. Dirinya langsung tersenyum. Ia tinggal memainkan skenario sebelumnya dan mengubah bagian yang tidak diinginkan.

"Setidaknya makanlah beberapa makanan berbentuk padat. Kau pasti kekurangan gizi kalau cuman meminum minuman cepat saji seperti itu" ucapnya dengan wajah berseri.

'Aku bisa menyelamatkannya'

-TBC-

 **Author's Gajeness :**

 **3k+ kata~ sebuah chapter yang panjang bagiku ;v;**

 **Chapter selanjutnya update 1-2 minggu lagi teehee. MOHON DI TUNGGU YA! Udah selesai UAS soalnya** **(Nilaiku mengerikan)** **. Oh ya, soal cerita buat bulan Desember lagi dibuat. Mohon di tunggu ya m(_ _)m. Mungkin aku keluarin akhir tahun c:**

 **MAAF TELAT**

 **Reviewnya sangat di tunggu lhooo. *biar authornya seneng* aha. Buat yang udah pernah nonton MekakuCity Actor, tenang aja klo bosen ama cerita ini. Semuanya gak bakal mirip-mirip banget. Beda tokoh beda kejadian~**

 **Btw maaf banyak mistake di chapter sebelumnya… sakin exited publish lupa di check &recheck ;-;**

 **Balesan Review :**

 **Naruhina Sri Alwas** Makasih udah review. ceritanya emang dibuat penasaran (supaya gk bosen /slapp) Nanti bakal di bahas di chapter entah keberapa :v (tapi pasti dibahas). Ya, Moga juga otakku ini jalan supaya cepet update ^^. Reviewmu sangat membantu!

 **See you next time~**


End file.
